Robbers
by WaterLily23
Summary: Sirius is a boy with long hair, tattoos and the inability to keep his shirts buttoned, Marlene is a girl with bright lipstick, tops with trashy prints and wild hair. And together they make the most dysfunctional, passive aggressive, law breaking couple.


**Robbers**

**AN: So basically this is a Blackinnon fic based on the music video and song 'Robbers' by The 1975. This song is one of my all time favourites and the story idea came to me when I watched the video for the first time. So here you go I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

They meet when she's 17, young with a fresh face that looked as if it was straight out a magazine. She screamed innocence and purity and everything he wasn't, everything he _isn't_ and he was drawn to her. Their first conversation was in a dingy bar somewhere in California over two dirty glasses of whiskey. She looked so out of place with her big blue eyes and untainted soul and he wanted to wreck her. So he did. She's can't remember the complete details of that night, only recalling a flurry of charming smiles, flirty winks and alcohol. But here she is three years later, on the run with him and his best friends, staying in random motels, robbing gas stations regularly. And she's completely and utterly in love with him.

They're in Nevada, the motel quiet, the other Marauders are out on _'business'_ so she's lying on her's and Sirius' shared bed wearing only one of his large patterned shirts and her underwear. They're just talking and laughing and drinking until he pulls out a handgun from one of the drawers. Her giggles die in her throat and she watches him mess around with it placing it on his temple, swinging it around wildly and then he approaches her. And he's laughing, wildly as he pushes the gun in her face and she's screaming for him to stop but he doesn't. So she pushes him away and walks out their room, more pissed off then she can ever recall being. And he's hanging out the door way, pupils blown wide, sunglasses perched atop messy hair, shirt open so his tattoos are on display.  
"Babe – babe- Marlene – Stay – please – stay –stay- stay," falling out of his mouth in desperate pleads, and he sounds like he loves her. So she stays.

_And she's so fucking in love with him that she'd do anything for him and he knows that and definitely he used it to his advantage at first. He just wanted to ruin the pristine, rich girl, taint her purity, wreck her. And he did._

It starts with the drugs, he was persuasive as he attempted to get her to swallow some ecstasy tablets.  
"Babe - just one - I promise you'll enjoy it I swear," his voice is deep, comforting and familiar so she agrees.  
She knows the dangers and how this could fuck her up for the _rest_ of her life but she's strangely okay with it, she trusts him. "Okay," she whispers, more to herself, sticks her tongue out and he places two tablets on it and then starts kissing her throat, urging her to swallow. She does. And she feels fine. The high doesn't hit her instantly but when it does she realises why he likes it so much, the feeling of complete freedom its invigorating. She feels ecstatic, and not just because she's on ecstasy she likes it so much she starts doing it more often until she's too familiar with the high so she starts searching for something more and she finds it with cocaine.

_He's ruined her. She's no longer the pristine inexperienced girl she was when they met. He can't help but think she's even more beautiful now with messy hair, crop tops in trashy prints, and white powder residue around her nose. She's perfect._

Their relationship is volatile, he's slightly off-centre and she's almost too pretty to be sane and it's an explosive mix.

They're in a safe house in some random state discussing their next big robbery in a shop a few town over. Sirius is perched on the kitchen counter next to the sink, a cigarette hanging from his lips, Marlene sitting on a chair between his legs, his hands threading through her hair. She smiles as the conversation diverges from escape plans and preparing bullets to anything and everything they can think of. Sirius kisses her quickly, _gently_ and they watch as James and Peter dance around the cramped living room to Queen, drunk as anything. Remus is sat under a small open window blowing the smoke from his joint through the gap. The house is full of drunken idiots and it smells like smoke and weed and alcohol but she feels at home.

They're completely in love. Crazy, dysfunctional, toxic love but _God, it's so worth it_, she's never felt so alive than when she's with him, not even when her cocaine  
pumping in her system. His face, voice, body, his love fills her up and she's drunk on the ridiculousness that is their relationship.

It's a hazy night in god knows what month and Sirius gets drunk. They had argued over something that Marlene can't recall but _God, she was furious. _She had left him in an abandoned barn somewhere that they were hiding out in and shouted  
"Well fuck you, you bastard I don't need you!"  
Which is a complete lie because she's never needed someone this much before and it's not healthy being this dependent on another person especially someone as off- centre as Sirius but it's out of her control. So when he comes after her almost three hours later blinded drunk, mumbling apologies and tender words and trying to attach his lips to her neck she allows it all. She's putty in his hands, she always has been. She'd follow him anywhere and now she's following him back to the motel room they're staying in this week. They're both high on ecstasy when they fuck. Their bodies entwined, lips moving sloppily against each other, skin slapping skin, sweat making their bodies stick. It's not romantic movie sex, it's drunken, angry, rough sex but it's them all over so it's perfect really.

They're all high, lying in a field somewhere giggling and staring at the sky, pointing out shapes in the sky.  
That one kind of looks like a kite, if ya squint" Peter points out.  
"Nah mate, it looks like your dick all deformed and shit," Remus drawls. The laughs rise in the hazy air and die out just as quick.  
"Do you ever think you're gonna die?" James asks, turning his head to the left to look at Sirius, "Like do you ever think it's all gonna go wrong, like this life we're living has an expiration date and one day it's all gonna be over and we'll have nothing to show for it except a couple hundred bucks and a few batches of bad coke?" The silence is weighted and the air feels heavy until Sirius finally speaks.  
"Nah, - well I used to - like I used to be certain that one day I'd die alone and that the game would be over but – uh – now," he glances quickly at Marlene before continuing, "I – uh – things happened and now I'm – now we're indestructible mate! We're abso-fucking-lutely bulletproof."  
And he says it with such conviction that James believes him. Marlene does too.

She's sat the motel's dressing table – her blonde hair done to perfection, lips stained red, perfect white line on the table. She's alone when she does it, but his smirk and adoring eyes are imprinted in her mind as she chases her high.

This is it, she thinks as they stand opposite the large building. The big robbery. They're gonna succeed, he said so and well, she trusts him more than she probably should. She feels his eyes linger on her so she turns her head to her left and looks up slightly. Their eyes lock and it's just them in that moment, not the sex or the drugs or even the gang. Just Sirius and Marlene. Just grey meeting blue as the world stands still around them, sounds fading away, colours blurring. Her mind is a mess of _Siriussirussirius _and she loves him. But then the moments over as soon as it began, the reality of what they have to do hits them and they run across the road into the shop, guns held high, too drunk on their love to even consider that anything could go wrong.

And it's all gone wrong.

_**Bang.**_

His body falls to the floor in slow motion as if he's sinking through water, a strangled cry escaping from his throat. Her body freezes as her mind races, she's processing the situation but she just can't move. _Ohgodohgodohgod he's dead. _And then her body catches up with her mind and she runs over to him, jumping over knocked shelves, before falling to the ground next to him. Her hands are shaking as she reaches out to touch him. He's groaning and laughing and she's not sure why because he was just shot but she needs to get him out of there. His body feels heavy as she tries to pull him to his feet because _if they don't get out of here he's going to die. _She grips his hand pulling him behind her desperately trying to forget the blood that spilling out of him. She sprints straight to the van trying to ignore the manic laughs still escaping from his throat. She wrenches open the back doors and forces him inside. She's crying, her hands fumbling as she tries desperately to staunch the blood flow, and James is pulling her off him telling her to  
"_relax, let Moony take care of it, he'll be ok, I swear, Mack." _And she forces herself to believe him. She watches as James holds him up whilst Remus places a joint between his lips coaxing him to smoke because "  
_It'll make you feel better mate."  
_Peter is driving the van with reckless abandon speeding back to the dingy motel they're staying in this week, curses slipping from his lips as he grips the wheel.

They're finally back at the motel and she has him sitting on the bathroom counter as she bandages his chest. His blood is all over her hands and her clothes but it doesn't faze her, not when he's alive and in front of her. They look at each other and slow smirks grow on both their faces and they lean in and kiss each other with all the passion and love they can muster. His bloodstained hands are cupping her face, running through her hair, touching her shoulders, staining her skin and senses a dizzying red and she loves it.

It's about a week later, they're in a new city, she's done a line of cocaine on a cabinet with a business card and she makes her way to the cheap 50s style diner where Sirius was waiting. She pushes open the door, scans the practically empty room before walking to a booth in the middle of the restaurant where he's sitting, sliding in the seat opposite him with a wild grin on her face. He's leaned back, his shirt unbuttoned as usual so the dark ink of his tattoos and white bandage covering his wound are on show, his hair is messy and his ever-present sunglasses perched on top. He looks beautiful. "  
Hey", she says, moving sloppily as the drugs take over her system, "Got something for you," and she pulls out the folded napkin she kept in the pocket of her shorts and slips it across the table to him. He reaches out, unfolds it and grins at the words written boldly in her bright, red lipstick.

"_Babe, you look so cool xxx"_

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I love this story a lot and I hope you liked it. I actually wrote three different endings for this fic and the one used it the ending in the music video, if you want to read the other two endings then let me know. I am working on another Blackinnon fic but it takes me months at a time to write/edit a fic so it might be a while before that's posted as well.**


End file.
